Talk:Obito Uchiha
For previous discussions about this character, see also Talk:Tobi and its archives. Dead? Is it appropriate to list Obito as deceased yet? It's impossible to survive the Rinne Tensei after all, and Madara's alive as of the latest chapter, so Obito can't possibly be at the same time. --Mandon (talk) 05:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :It's wise to wait until next week. We haven't seen him die yet. While that is the fate of the user, we can't say he died when we haven't see him die before us. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 05:52, November 27, 2013 (UTC) True. Nagato lived for a few moments after using it.. Obito will probably get a proper death scene next week. --Mandon (talk) 05:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Another factor will be if Obito will die at all. Having the Gedo Statue inside of him, Kurama said the statue has incredible life energy, which was why Obito didn't die when Naruto and the alliance ripped the Bijuu out of him. I would imagine that Obito isn't dead, just further exhausted then he was before. Omega64 (talk) 06:04, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :What the hell Ten Tailed Fox? You're jumping the gun here. I don't think he's even seen this discussion. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:52, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Presumed deceased might be better than just Alive or Deceased.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 07:57, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Not really, that's an assumption. Like what Omega64 said, maybe he might not die after all with the Gedo Statue's life energy. It's like assuming Tsunade died when Madara impaled her. Obito was panting in one of the last panels so he's still living and breathing. This should seriously wait a week. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:06, November 27, 2013 (UTC) : No, its not like that at all. Madara stabbing someone doesn't imply death. A technique that kills the user after death does imply death, thus Presumed Deceased is a logical conclusion. Secondly, why are you all going on about the Gedo Mazō? Madara said it himself "Let's switch." He's going to take the Mazō from Obito via plot points, if he already hasn't. It's not going to save him. This is the end for Obito, and I see nothing wrong with at least putting Presumed Deceased on the sheer fact that Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique kills its user. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 09:36, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Presumed deceased works. I'll love to see how Madarsa takes the Statue, but right now yeah the Samsara of Heavenly Life kills. If it somehow doesn't we will be shown it not.-[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:45, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::On second inspection, if the last page is anything to go buy as of the chapter Shift, he's not dead. He's dying, that's for sure. But as of this chapter he's not dead.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:08, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nobody said he's dead. We're saying he's presumed dead based on the fact that Samsara of Heavenly Life kills the user, and the fact that Kishi doesn't have to do anything beyond this for Obito. After all, Neji didn't get a grand going out chapter. He died and that was it. The subtitles, and Madara's own comments, confirmed that the technique was successful this time, so Obito's life is over based on the facts we know about the technique he used. The reason he's listed as presumed, however, is because he's not likely to be actually shown as dead until a panel or two into the next chapter. But the fact remains that the technique kills, and Obito used it. Its a done deal at this point. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know that. But even the "Presumed deceased" thing has to wait until we are sure (or not sure) that as of the end of the chapter, he's dead. Because the chapter ended with him still alive, we are jumping the gun listing him as presumed deceased. Like I said, he could die the first page of the next chapter, but as of Shift he is still alive.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Darn you Ultimate Dx Why you have to make so much sense? I put so much thought and feeling into my rebutal and you just... you just... crush it! Joking aside, I can't argue with that. So, I suppose you're right. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:18, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :I basically said the exact same thing to you....and as of the current chapter, he is still alive. You guys were jumping the gun on the whole dying thing. Hopefully next time we can all wait a week when something like this happens again. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 05:44, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Between him still having the statue inside him, and Black Obito wearing him, I'd say Obito will remain alive for a while. He'll probably be forced to fight Kakashi and Minato, and will either die by either of their hands, in a similar way to Rin to take Black Zetsu out, or will take out BZ himself somehow. Omnibender - Talk - 23:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Partners despite what we know about the true intentions it of now, shouldn't Zetsu be listed as one of Obito's partners since we know they had working together since his youth? --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 14:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Missing Weapons? I think Obito is missing some tools and weapons, namely the mentioning of the Ten-Tails Malleable Chakra shield, giant kunai, hand held Kunai, and a Exploding Tag. Along with their respective sources.--JustaNobody (talk) 01:55, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Shield wasn't given a specific name, so for all purposes it is to be considered just an application of the malleable chakra and shape transformation. Kunai as a general weapon, isn't listed unless one is a notable user. His peculiar kunai are noted both here and in the kunai article. Same notable user rationale for exploding tag. Omnibender - Talk - 03:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) This is beating the HELL out of An old topic, but guess what people?? Kakashi did NOT graduate at the same time as Obito, how?? only 9 graduating students become Genin, the rest are sent back to the academy(Kakashi says this chapter 4 page 10 or 11), Gai became a Genin at 7 and he is the same age as Kakashi who became a Chunin at 6, also Kakashi became a Genin at 5 and graduated the academy in only 1 year, just like Kabuto and Itachi did. So Chapter 599 is 95% BS and this further confirms it, Kakashi could NOT have taken the Chunin exams with Obito and such, and he did NOT graduate the academy or attend it with Obito and such either. Therefor he is NOT 4 years younger than Obito and Rin and we in fact do NOT so far have a Age difference for him with Obito and Rin. We only know that he was older than 6yrs at the Battle of Kanabi Bridge, and he was 14yrs old at the Kyuubi Attack, he is 1 year younger than Kurenai and Asuma, and the same age as Gai, we know the Ninja Registration numbers are the numbers given to an individual upon officially BECOMING a Genin and there are NINE Genin from each years Academy students, although that alone makes the Reg. Numbers kinda sketchy. Sorry if this is getting old but I had to throw this out there as it still bugs me and I usually need input on this stuff ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) this doesnot seem righ tto me. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 18:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Ebisu registration number: 010777 Birthday: 8th March (DB3 32 yrs old) Academy graduation age: 10 Chūnin promotion age: 17 Shizune registration number: 010800 Birthday: 18th November (DB3 31 yrs old) Academy graduation age: 9 Chūnin promotion age: 13 Asuma registration number: 010829 Birthday: 18th October (DB3 31 years old at death) Academy graduation age: 9 Chūnin promotion age: 12 Kurenai registration number: 010881 Birthday: 11th June (DB3 31 yrs old) Academy graduation age: 9 Chūnin promotion age: 13 Rin registration number: 010885 Birthday: 15th November Academy graduation age: 9 Chūnin promotion age: 11 Obito registration number: 010886 Birthday: 10th February (DB2 13 yrs old at Battle of Kanabi Bridge) Academy graduation age: 9 Chūnin promotion age: 11 Ibiki registration number: 010913 Birthday: 20th March (DB3 31 yrs old) Academy graduation age: 10 Chūnin promotion age: 15 Obito is 31 yrs old, so is Rin. Databooks and accordingly Kishimoto say so. Problem solved using Manga, Databook numbers and info, according to tentails preferences. Problems anyone?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:16, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Manga simply can't be dismissed either, especially taking into consideration that it got released after the databooks were. Newer material takes precedence over the old, so rather than the manga being wrong, the databooks have been retconned or are wrong. Also what Kakashi said is a variable, not a constant, meaning it isn't a rule for just 9 students to become Genin each time, just statistics, so nice try--Elveonora (talk) 18:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I never dismissed the Manga, I am going by dismissing chapter 599 altogether since it is pretty much 100% plot-holed, and using TenTailFox rules of only Author, Manga and Databook numbers only, no speculatory days and months and without 599 the whole Kakashi being 4 years younger than Obito thing is gone. Databooks cannot be retconned or be entirely wrong. Obito is 1 year older than Kakashi enough said ItachiWasAHero (talk) 19:36, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Except the Obito dying flashback a few chapters back showed him to be within the same generation as chapter 599.--Elveonora (talk) 20:18, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, BUT that is only one manga evidence supporting that, AND it is not a number. There is more supporting him being 31 than anything else and yes he is in the same Generation as most of them in chapter 599, because he would be with Rin, Kurenai, and Ebisu for sure and maybe a few of the others, but not Gai, Kakashi, Hayate, or Anko. Obito is 31 by databook 3, being 1 years 7 months and 5 days older than kakashi if you want specifics on Age for that number this is the what all other evidence actually points to besides chapter 599 and that one flashback you mentioned ItachiWasAHero (talk) 21:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I have to make ONE correction although it does not change a thing, the Registration numbers I think are actually given to those who pass the graduation exam to become Genin and are given that number before actually becoming Genin as is shown with Naruto when he took his picture for his registration, so I think the ones who get sent back keep their Grad numbers, that would explain much. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:31, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Christ, why're you so obsessed with this? You're making this really hard for me... ::First of all, you're considering an information given at the very beginning of the series to be of the same weight as an information from a later point of time, when the plot was established and the background story somewhat known. You dismiss chapter 599, not because it's wrong, but because it doesn't fit your view on the whole issue. But we all know that new information often correct old ones, an example being the story of Shukaku being an old priest and not a fragment of chakra. You can't just go around and declare newer information wrong, just because it contradicts old one. That's not how these things work, at least not here. ::Second, Kakashi is referring to the situation at that time. We don't know how much the graduation system changed over the years, it could be that this is one of the newer changes. ::Third, he could've said that just to scare them. :If you can't find a viable solution for this without ignoring manga information or anything else, just let it be. We'll know soon enough what's true and what's not. Seelentau 愛議 00:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, I was not ignoring anything. Secondly, all 3 databooks have the same info in them for Kakashi, and the same Reg. Numbers I brought up and I discounted 599 not because it would convenience the manga, databook and Kishimoto's own info, but because it has already been agreed that it is a plothole chapter. So.. in short what you are saying is that we should discount this info from the databooks, and delete all info off of the wiki and wait until databook 4 comes out to add anything to it again?? Come on man you guys can't seriously be doing this backwards stuff again. Also NO I am not obsessed, I was simply getting down to the facts here because there is no way in hell given all the info and data that Obito is FOUR years older than Kakashi, Databooks 1-3 and the Majority of the Manga disprove this entirely. Why don't you guys come back to me with new and solid proof opposing this before you dismiss it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You know what, this is starting to get quite annoying, I try to say that we should include chapter 599 minus the inconsistencies and then you all say just not to rely on it at all, but rely on the rest of the manga and the databook, mainly focusing on numbers... so I do that THEN you come back and argue that I shouldn't ignore chapter 599 and that I shouldn't rely on the numbers, and that new manga info trumps ALL databook info?? Try to explain that one to me without being fake and bullshitting me ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, not obsesses at all... ::because it has already been agreed that it is a plothole chapter - we do not make such agreements. That's not within our power of decisions. Whatever information we get, we have to deal with them unless Kishimoto changes them at a later point. We are observers, we don't change the manga just because we don't agree with it. ::and delete all info off of the wiki - if information in an encyclopedia is wrong, do they delete the whole encyclopedia? No, they delete the wrong information. Just because a piece of information in a databook is wrong, it doesn't make the whole databook wrong. Why is everyone thinking this? ::I used every available information to proof that Obito and Rin are four years older. But even if I'm sure that I'm right, it doesn't change anything for the wiki, because we don't add speculation, as solid as it might be. Even if you come back a hundred times, we won't add your information, simply because it's not valid enough, neither is mine. Seelentau 愛議 11:38, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Databook info is NOT wrong until a new databook comes out with new info MAKING the old info wrong. You used the difference in their grad ages and the fact they were at one point in a team with Minato as a fact Kakashi is 4 years younger than Obito and Rin?? That's it.. that's your databook proof?? When I have brought up more proof than you on all aspects... Yeah I agree we should wait until Databook 4 to add new info, BUT explain to me HOW he is more likely to be 4 years older than 1 year older?? even given ALL the proof and numerical proof I brought in from KISHIMOTO'S databooks?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 19:30, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Capsraping your words doesn't make you any more convincing... I used the simple fact that they were a Genin team. To be in the same team, they have to graduate at the same time. That's all there is to it, really. Seelentau 愛議 21:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Not the case. Sai was added to a team as a chunin, Naruto is still Genin. Where is the proof stating that all teams must graduate at the same time and be genins to be on a team together?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's not what I was saying. I said to be in a Genin team, they have to graduate at the same time, because they wouldn't mix up unexperienced Genin and experienced Chūnin. Do you expect them to go on dangerous missions right at the beginning of their ninja journey? Yeah, Team 7 did, but that was a ruse and nothing regular. :Regarding Sai, how can you compare that situation to earlier, when they finished the academy? When Sai joined, Sakura was already a Chūnin and Sai served as a replacement for Sasuke. That's nothing like when Team 7 graduated. Seelentau 愛議 11:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah well we don't have any proof Kakashi wasn't just added as a Chunin to their group either, as chapter 599 can't really be relied on... I guess in the end the last thing said is always the same, time to just wait for Databook 4 ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:17, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Don't disregard any information just because it doesn't fit into your concept. Why would they add a Chūnin (and a prodigy like Kakashi) to a Genin team? Seelentau 愛議 08:38, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I didn't see this until now. Well, it isn't my concept its Kishimoto's concepts. I can only say and bring up his information from databook and manga. I can't state my own facts as proof on this. Simply put there is MORE info making Obito same age as Asuma and Kurenai than anything else. But chapter 599 and that flash back recently a few proofs of a differing age. Again I don't know why I bring this up because it all falls down to databook 4 when it comes out to settle all this. So far I am going to believe the current facts, he is 1 year older than Kakashi. When and if those small proofs get made the canon info then I will belive he is 4 years older than Kakashi. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:12, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Incapacitated? Now that Obito used all his chakra to revive Madara shouldn't he be considered incapacitated? Also He's trapped with Kakashi and Minato so I doubt he'll make it out alive from that dream world or whatever. WhiteSnakeSage (talk) 17:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Infobox image? The episode won't be out for a week, but I wanted to ask what you guys thought of this proposition. Next week when Obito's mask comes off in the anime, should we opt to replace the image of his younger self with his current appearance? It seems like the standard, since we don't use flashback images for characters unless they're dead. Just asking so we can get this out of the way and decide a week in advance so the change can be done as soon as the ep airs, or not. --Mandon (talk) 18:16, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :As I explained the last time you brought this up, your claim that "we don't use flashback images for characters unless they're dead" is not true. It is not a thing the wiki actively does. :If people think unmasked Obito should be in the infobox, it should not be because they think there's a precedent against child Obito. Because there isn't. ~SnapperT '' 18:31, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't think it really matters, precedent or not, but I would agre with M4D0N. We need the adult unmasked Obito. He's been an adult in the series far longer than he has been a child, so his two most recognizable appearances to fans outside of this wiki are his masked "Tobi" appearance, which is already in the infobox, and the unmasked Tobito appearance. We can simply move the child picture to the appearance section. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 19:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. I forgot how indepth the last thread I started about this became. I guess we can just go by the last thread and see if there's a majority or not, or we can reboot the whole thing. Just from what I'm seeing, it seems like the decision can already be made by counting the replies on the last thread, but I'm okay with doing this again if you'd all prefer it that way. --Mandon (talk) 00:45, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Why would you leave him as a child in the infobox? I always thought the most actual image should be used, meaning as long as his appearance doesn't change through scars or so. Seelentau 愛議 10:06, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I'm all for the change once next week's episode airs. Nagato appeared in a flashback first as well, but we use a photo of him as an adult so it only makes sense to do the same for Obito. --Mandon (talk) 00:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Image:Guy vs. Tobi.png That image isn't really useful to show Obito's skills with his gunbai, isn't it? Norleon (talk) 12:53, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Obito's Profile Pic I feel as though the one in current use looks kind of weak. Is it possible that it can be switched with the recently uploaded "Obito Profile" image? Kenny U (talk) 16:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Kenny U can someone also put that sosuke komori voiced obito in shippuden episode 159 in his infobox--BossGSCS (talk) 10:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Fair to say that Obito was the main antagonist until his defeat? Is it fair to put that given the strong evidence? Obito is the cause of the 9-Tails attack that shaped Naruto's life, he is also the reason the Uchiha Clan Massacre happened as well as a participant in it which is what shaped Sasuke's life. Let's also remember that he was the leader of Akatsuki which was the main antagonistic force throughout Part II and the person to declare the Fourth Shinobi World War. During the Ten-Tails revival arc, it was also clear that Obito was the primary antagonist there too, even with the presence of Madara who was not able to control him into doing what he wanted. It was only after Obito was defeated and in a severely weakened state that Madara was allowed to take the spot light, but before that point it was clear that Obito was the main antagonist.--Kenny U (talk) 17:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Kenny U :There is no one main antagonist in this series. The sooner we accept this, the better. Obito was one of the main antagonists in the series which I believe is what is listed in his intro.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright, that's fair to say. I wasn't aware that they edited Madara's entry as well when I posted this. Kenny U (talk) 18:39, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Kenny U It was much easier in Part 1 since Orochimaru was the only villain to fit the criteria of main villain. Now I'm inclined to agree with Cerez. You could divide it between Nagato, Madara, Obito, Kabuto, etc, but that's convoluted. Easier to assume there are no main antagonists for part 2, although the ones who hold the most significance are Madara and Obito, to be sure. --Mandon (talk) 02:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Prince Obito I think it should be added in the Trivia Section that Obito shares his name with the Japanese Emperor Shōmu whose birthname was Obito and was known as Obito no miko (Prince Obito) before ascending to the throne. Celebrei (talk) 23:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Is there anything significant or similar with them aside the name? If not, it's unnecessary, because it's just a name. Omnibender - Talk - 00:14, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Descendant of Madara? It's been established that Obito has no idea who his parents were, so how could he possibly know if he's a direct descendant of Madara? I think it should be removed from trivia now that we're aware of this, it seems pretty obvious he was simply referring to Madara being his ancestor in the context of the clan as a whole. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to put fan theories in trivia either. It's not all that relevant for the section. --Mandon (talk) 00:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Mistraslation if i remember correctly.I believe the manga used a word that more implied that he was the old leader of the clan.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:26, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::But when trasnlated into english it becomes "Ancestor" or something along those lines.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:27, January 14, 2014 (UTC)